Viviendo junto a ti
by Little.Rat
Summary: Basado en el manga de Akuma de Sourou. Aerith es una chica un poco torpe que confiesa sus sentimientos al chico equivocado... y ¿que tal si luego descubre que ese chico esta a punto de ser su medio hermano?. :D Entren y lean
1. Capitulo 1: error

**Holaaa... :D**

**¿Como estan?... aqui les traigo mi primera historia con mi pareja favorita de Final fantasy jeje... todo esta basado en el manga de Akuma de Sourou(Devil beside you... *¬* si no han visto el dorama se los recomiendo). Sin mas que decir, agradesco opiniones y sugerencias.**

**Aclaracion: **Ni final fantasy ni sus personajes me pertenecen... y akuma de sourou es de su respectiva autora con tan buenos gustos como los mios (;_______; hide sama)

* * *

**Capitulo 1:** Error

Había esperado tanto ese día que las horas le parecían siglos y las clases lucían más aburridas que de costumbre. Lo había preparado todo cuidadosamente, nada podía salir mal en ese día tan perfecto. La nota olía a rosas… que era el perfume mas usaba y como de seguro todo saldría excelente, las galletas de avena y miel que guardaba en su mochila no se perderían en lo absoluto.

Es que él era tan especial, tan único y tan dulce que no había manera de que se rompiera la conexión que habían tenido desde el primer contacto visual. Si… definitivamente Cloud Strife le oiría decir su confesión y luego de fingir un poco de indiferencia y madurez, acabaría por robarle un beso y llevarla hasta su casa… no sin antes, claro está, pedirle que fuese su novia.

Esos eran los pensamientos que rondaban la cabeza de Aeris Gainsborough en la clase de matemática de aquella tarde y estaba tan sumergida en ellos que de un momento a otro sintió un golpe sobre su cabeza de forma inesperada:

Por lo que veo hay cosas más importantes en las que pensar Srta. Gainsborough- la miraba molesta la profesora- más le vale prestar atención a la clase o tendrá que retirarse

Si señorita Smit- respondió la ojiverde con un sonrojo evidente bajo la mirada de todos sus compañeros

De acuerdo… quizás estaba soñando de mas, pero no tiene nada de malo pensar en alguien que te gusta tanto… y menos si el voltea a mirarte sonriendo cada vez que puede… de verdad tenía que decírselo o acabaría en un psicólogo de por vida.

Sonó el timbre y todos salieron de volada al comedor… ella se quedo sentada con la cabeza entre los brazos que apoyaba en el pupitre mientras le hacia un recorrido turístico a Marte y Júpiter al mismo tiempo.

¿Y más o menos hasta cuanto planeas estar viajando por el espacio?- le pregunto su mejor amiga mientras se paraba a su lado

Lo siento Tifa- le sonrió- es que no puedo evitar imaginarme como será todo de ahora en adelante- y de repente se levanto de un salto y empezó a brincar con las manos en el pecho- ¿viste como me miraba?... ahhh!! Es demasiado lindo

La cara de la morena estaba entre ternura y obstinación, cada día estaba peor desde que había decidido declararle su amor al chico rubio.

Pero ¿lo harás no es cierto?- le pregunto interrogante apoyando fuertemente su mano sobre la mesa- porque por tu bienestar espero que no salgas huyendo como la última vez que lo intentaste

Un pequeño recuerdo vino a la cabeza de la de cabellos avellana. Lo veía con claridad… a ella frente a un chico de 15 años aproximadamente y como todos empezaban a burlarse cuando luego de mostrar el pequeño sobre rosa salió llorando y corriendo por el enorme patio. Ese estaba localizado en su cabeza como uno de los momentos más vergonzosos y tristes de su vida.

No ocurrirá de nuevo. Te doy mi palabra de honor- dijo con un brazo elevado y la mano junto al corazón

Está bien… entonces ¿Qué esperamos?- sonrió con malicia- busquemos a Cloud

No ya va… espera- trataba de suplicar pero le era imposible… a rastras estaba ya casi en el patio

Todo saldrá excelente- Tifa le pico el ojo- ahora veamos…- la examino de arriba abajo- Te ves linda. Así que hazme el favor de no echarte para atrás

Si… solo debo respirar, botar- decía lentamente mientras el ritmo de su corazón se aceleraba de una manera imposible de describir

Allá viene- lo señalo y corrió a esconderse detrás de unas escaleras- tu puedes- le susurro con los pulgares arriba

Bien Aerith… tu puedes- se dijo a si misma conteniendo la emoción que llevaba dentro.

Sabía que sería difícil pero se estaba tornando difícil en exceso… aun tenía tiempo de salir corriendo pero de seguro Tifa la mataría. No debía de rendirse… tenía que hacerlo si quería que su sueño se hiciese realidad. Y allí estaba él, se acercaba de espacio hacia a ella y se veía especialmente bello bajo el sol del atardecer… lo haría claro que sí.

Cloud- le llamo y cerró los ojos extendiendo la carta- Me gustas mucho… por favor acepta esto

Que mala y pésima suerte pensó Tifa al ver que el muchacho siguió de largo sin mirarla siquiera… parecía ir enfocado en lo que escuchaba por el MP3 pero…

Lo siento- se escucho una voz un poco seria y quizás burlona- mi nombre es Zack

La chica levanto la mirada y se topo con un rostro desconocido, y detrás de ella vio pasar al rubio… entonces… ¿Quién era él?... ¿Qué diablos había hecho?, pensó alarmada mientras observaba la sonrisa del apuesto chico parado frente a ella.

* * *

**ya vimos que tan mal le fue a la pobre Aerith... que sucedera ahora?**

**:D Ya lo veran en el capitulo siguiente... nos leemos!!**


	2. Capitulo 2: demon

**holaaaa :D!!! ratita reportandose :B**

**Ya les traje el segundo capi con mucho mas contenido que el primero para que disfruten xD jeje... OuO gracias de verdad por sus comentarios, me agrada que les guste la historia. Para serles sincera no me gusto mucho como quedo este capi pero ya vere con sus opiniones si lo mejoro cuando tenga más tiempo. **

**Aclaraciones: **les recuerdo que ni Final Fantasy VII ni sus personajes me pertenecen y que Akuma de Sourou es de su respectiva autora ¬w¬ aunque estoy pensando seriamente en robar a Takeru xD

**Capitulo 2:** Demon

No acababa de codificar lo que había sucedido… en qué momento el mejor momento de su vida había pasado a ser el peor error que cometido en sus 20 largos años. Quería que el piso se abriera, que salieran llamas y en la medida de lo posible, un enorme dragón color purpura que se la comiera y acabara con ese instante de por vida.

No dejaba de sonreírle de forma burlona y seductora… francamente si a alguien más le hubiese pasado semejante estupidez ella también se hubiese reído quien sabe cuánto tiempo, pero no ahora… en ese momento solo podía verlo con la cara de cachorro regañado mientras trataba de sacar sus piernas del estado de shock. ¿Qué haría ahora?... tenia de seguro la cara colorada de pena y de vergüenza frente a alguien que con sinceridad no tenía pinta de ser comprensivo y amistoso… moriría si, de seguro acabaría allí…

-Con permisito… - se acerco Tifa por detrás de Aeris tomándola de los hombros y abrazándola- pequeño error… - y le sonrió al chico que había tomado una actitud de indiferencia frente a la morena- vámonos de aquí…- le susurro al oído a su amiga, dirigió una sonrisa nerviosa al otro y ambas corrieron sin tomar en cuenta un pequeño detalle…

- ¿y qué hay con esto?- pregunto el ojiazul mientras observaba caer un pequeño sobre color rosa al suelo- Con que…- se sonrió- acabo de encontrar algo con que divertirme… genial.

* * *

- Revisemos esto…- la de ojos cafés le hablaba a su amiga mientras caminaba frente al banco donde la otra estaba sentada aun en estado catatónico- es que tu eres ciega, tonta, idiota o que!!!

- lo siento- repetía tapando sus mejillas con ambas manos mientras movía la cabeza de un lado a otro- eso solo me pasa a mi… se suponía que él me iba a ver pero es un tonto…- actitud depresiva total con un aura oscura alrededor

- bueno… no puede ser tan malo- sonrió la chica tomando asiento a su lado- si… bueno, eso claro si no tomamos en cuenta que te le declaraste al chico equivocado y que no en vano lo llaman: **Demon!**

-Demon?- los ojos se le abrieron como platos y moviendo la mano en señal de seguimiento le pidió- continua por favor… sé que no será bueno para mí, pero lo superare-

- como digas- no creía una palabra- pues hasta donde sé, el es el hijo del director de esta universidad y también el chico más problemático de todo este lugar. Su nombre creo que es…

- Zack- le hablo la ojiverde- me lo dijo cuando se burlaba de mi- realmente Tifa tenía razón… era una idiota-

- si exacto, Zack Fair- recordó la morena- tiene todo el apoyo de la población femenina que están tan obsesionadas con el que le llaman príncipe

- eso si que es increíble- sonrió la otra volviendo a sonar animada y con ganas de seguir- un príncipe debe de ser alguien dulce, amable y bondadoso como Cloud… así con esa sonrisa y ese aura angelical.-

- si bueno, si no tomamos en cuenta la parte de que te ignoro por completo en el momento más importante de tu vida… por supuesto que es un príncipe azul- declaro con fiel sarcasmo

-eres cruel- la miro con falso desprecio en la mirada- no importa- sonrió- si ya lo intente una vez quiere decir que podre hacerlo de nuevo y esta vez si leerá la carta que con tanto amor le escribí-

- por cierto… ¿y la carta?- la miro extrañada

Ráfaga fría, el tiempo se detuvo y de repente la sangre pareció convertirse en la coca-cola fría que tomaba cada vez que veía películas. La respiración era lenta pero agitada por aquel corazón que emanaba un calor de propiedades desconocidas. Era odio, amor, miedo, rabia o que lo que sentía en ese instante en que había caído en cuenta de que la carta ya no le pertenecía…

-Pero que… AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!- grito en el medio del parque atrayendo miradas y deslizándose lentamente al piso de manera melodramática- mátame Tifa, ve a mi funeral y manda a colocar en mi lapida _"aquí descansa la idiota que se le declaro al chico equivocado. Paz a su alma" _porque ni después de muerta podre olvidar esto_-_

- Debería de hacerlo pero… - levanto el puño y lo acento fuertemente en su cabeza- levántate y ve a buscar!!, probablemente si se cayó por ahí puedas hallarla antes de que alguien más lea el montón de babosadas que le escribiste al chico-

-cierto, cierto, cierto- se levanto trotando en el mismo sitio mientras lo repetía constantemente- nos vemos Tifa… tengo que salvar mi trasero.- y salió corriendo del lugar

- vaya idiota- se dijo la morena- y vaya imbécil ese Cloud… aun no entiendo que le ve-

* * *

"_la encontrare, la encontrare, la encontrareeeeeee!!!" _aquello ya de tanto repetirlo en su cabezota comenzaba a sonar como canción de anime ochentoso. Claro que la encontraría, hasta su mala suerte tenía un límite y estaba a punto de llegar a su fin.

Se paro en el medio del jardín de entrada donde el momento que ahora ocupaba el lugar de "más vergonzoso" de su vida había ocurrido. Miro por todos lados pero no encontró nada… ¿y si alguien la había hallado antes?, o quizás, había volado junto al viento. Todo aquello eran deducciones y según su historial de cosas perdidas jamás encontradas estaba claro que no le llegaba ni a los talones al respetable Holmes. ¿Se rendiría y ya?, no le quedaba más por hacer así que no le importaba…

-¿sucede algo?- pregunto una cándida voz de detrás suyo mientras estaba agachada sobre el pasto.

Ese registro fónico de claro tenor… aunque nunca lo hubiese escuchado cantar. Esa dulzura en las palabras y ese olor a colonia… siii, lo sabía, hasta su mala suerte no podía ser eterna.

-Si necesitas ayuda yo podría…

-Gracias- le sonrió sonrosada – es que perdí algo… importante- oh por Dios, si hallaba la carta se moriría de vergüenza pero no… el viento se la había llevado y ese era el final de todo lo malo del día. Ahora estaba junto a él tratando de poner una excusa convincente mientras intentaba no sonar como idiota

-Con que importante- le sonrió- te ayudare- se agacho a su lado y la miro unos segundos- tu eres Aeris, la chica de mi clase de economía

-Y tu Cloud hehe- primer fallo… risita tonta- creía que no sabias de mi-

-Claro que si es solo que siempre ando corriendo por lo del equipo de básquet, tu sabes- también andaba tímido y demás

-Ser capitán no es trabajo fácil pero…-desvió la mirada- de seguro tu lo haces muy bien-

-Gracias- le sonrió de nuevo- pero que es exactamente lo que buscas- y empezó a revolver el pasto-

-En realidad no es tan importante sabes- se levanto- pero gracias por ayudarme Cloud- se sentía tan bien pronunciar su nombre frente a él

-No es nada en realidad- se paro frente a ella- ten cuidado de regreso a casa

-Lo tendré- emoción, palpitación, defunción… lo que terminara en ón, su corazón no paraba de latir- nos vemos

-Nos vemos- y se giro para empezar a caminar dejando a la chica muy feliz.

Una sombra observo todo el momento detrás de una de las ventanas de la entrada, tenía cara de aburrimiento y una mirada picara. Definitivamente se iba a divertir mucho ese semestre.

* * *

Ya era de noche y ella estaba realmente feliz, aunque el día había comenzado terrible la suerte parecía estar sonriéndole de nuevo y quizás su vida empezaba a cobrar sentido después de todo. Tenía que contárselo a Tifa cuanto antes así que acelero el paso pero entonces…

-Deberías tener más cuidado…- se quejo al caer en la entrada de su casa- mamá

- lo siento- la mujer extendió la mano para que su hija la ayudara a ponerse de pie- es que voy con prisa

- ¿a esta hora?- la interrogo como si ella fuese la madre

- eso debería preguntarte yo- la miró- estas llegando muy tarde y sabes que las calles no son seguras-

- no me cambies el tema- la miraba con cara de falso irritamiento

- la verdad es que…- coloco sus manos en el rostro- tengo una cita-

Parecía una quinceañera yendo a su primer baile de graduación. La de cabello claro suspiro, su madre era bastante particular para las otras que conocía y para ella era más una buena amiga que el ser posesivo y fastidioso que te manda a limpiar tu cuarto cada fin de semana. La verdad no la veía tan feliz desde los últimos días en que su padre vivía y de eso hacia tanto que realmente le hacía feliz que encontrase a alguien que la acompañara cuando ella se marchase a vivir en otro lugar y sobre todo que apreciara lo mucho que valía.

-no es justo- se quejo- debería ser yo la que tuviera una cita-

-ya la tendrás. Por ahora tienes cena en el microondas y unos dulces que traje para el postre- se acerco y le beso la frente- descansa cariño y no me esperes esta noche-

-aja… que vas a estar haciendo tu…- le pregunto con cara intimidante tratando de fastidiarla

-ya hija… no hagas preguntas imprudentes- le acaricio la cabeza- me voy o llegare tarde- y salió corriendo

-Cuídate!- exclamo viéndola alejarse entaconada y perfumada buscando un taxi. Ya tendría tiempo después de informarse un poco acerca del desconocido que le robaba el corazón a su madre.

* * *

Se levanto en la mañana y se percato de que realmente su madre no había llegado a dormir esa noche, no le dio importancia y se arreglo bastante. Busco la falda más linda que tenia y encontró una estampada blanca de pequeñas flores de colores, la combino con una blusa rosa y una botas cortas de igual color. Agarro su cabello en una media cola que lleno de pequeñas trencitas, unos aretes ecológicos, su bolso de materiales reciclables y un poco de labial rosa… oh si, se veía sexi.

Salió de casa con una sonrisa y tomo el autobús mientras escuchaba un poco de música celta en su pequeño mp3. Llego al lugar con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, era un poco temprano pero igual esperaría en el salón a que llegara Tifa, allí podría pensar sola. Camino directo allí y giro la perilla de la puerta, deslizo esta delicadamente y se encontró con algo inesperado…

**xD jajaja… taba que lo dejaba hasta acá pero no seré tan mala ¬w¬**

-¿Cómo has estado Aeris Gainsborough?...- le sonrió el rebelde desde la silla del maestro y con los pies sobre el escritorio

-tu- era el chico de ayer. Su cara se tiño de rojo… que pena, tenía que salir de allí. Se dio la vuelta lista para correr pero…

- ¿encontraste lo que estabas buscando?- le pregunto levantándose y sacando de su chamarra de cuero la carta que "el viento" se había llevado.

- la encontraste- sus ojos se iluminaron, como había podido creer que tenía tanta suerte como para que el viento la desapareciera- gracias de verdad- se acerco felizmente a tomar el objeto pero él lo levanto por sobre su cabeza y la miro malicioso

- no me digas que pensaste que te la daría- la volvió a ocultar en la ropa- no seas estúpida

-por favor no bromees con esas cosas- no podía ser tan malo como decía Tifa- devuélvemela- intento meter su mano en su abrigo y él tomando su brazo la movió hasta arrinconarla contra la pared mirándola aun de esa forma cruel

- ¿Devolvértela?- tenía una expresión extraña era como si intentara ser un verdadero demonio con ojos de pureza angelical, y aquella mala combinación era lo que realmente aterraba- parece que todavía no te has dado cuenta de tu posición en este asunto.

Quito el brazo y dejo de arrinconarla, dándose la vuelta se sentó en uno de los pupitres y fijo su vista en la mirada de indignación de la castaña para continuar…

-tengo en mi poder esta carta que has escrito a tu querido capitán de baloncesto… y no solo eso- se saco la carta y la miro lanzando risas sarcásticas- sino que está llena de esta cantidad de babosadas que de seguro a toda la gente gustaría saber.

-no serias capaz de- ya va, una cosa era ser malo pero él estaba cruzando esa línea a la de los desgraciados

-quieres apostar- se levanto de golpe y acerco su rostro el de ella de forma acosadora- si no quieres que miles de copies ronden la universidad y llenen los tableros tendrás que seguir mis condiciones.

No se iba a dejar ganar… no así de fácil. Un reto, y que… podía superar miles de ser necesario

-que quieres que haga- lo miró desafiante y de esa manera en que se intenta no demostrar miedo cuando realmente este no te cabe en el cuerpo.

-es fácil…- empezó a rodearla- eso sí, es por tiempo completo e indefinido así que no te aseguro que NO pueda suceder en el proceso- oh por Dios, de que hablaba… firme Aerith, firme. Volvió a quedar de frente y con seriedad corto el viento con sus palabras- Se mi sirvienta-

* * *

**(") les gusto??? jajaja ta como que medio malito Zack, pero no importa asi lo amamos verdad?? XD**

**ahora una encuesta... ¿quien les gustaria que fuese el mejor amigo de Zack en esta historia? no puede ser alguien muy inteligente y como Cloud ya cumple otra funcion ¬_¬ estoy recogiendo opinion. Estaba pensando en poner a Reno y emparejarlo con Cissney, que opinan?**

**por fa ideas, comentarios, zapatasos y todo sera bien recibido :D..!!!**

**Nos leemos!!**


	3. Capitulo 3: idiota

**Holaaaa :)**

**No me han secuestrado los extraterrestres o me comio algun dinosaurio de paso xD... es solo que tenia demaciadas cosas encima y no habia podido encontrar el tiempo para escribir un poco. En fin, no los aburro más con mis cosas jeje ^^ gracias por los comentarios de aquellos que estan siguiendo esta loca historia... =) me hacen muy Feliz! hehe. **

**Aclaraciones: Ni Devil Beside you ni Final fantasy me pertenecen... ya se saben el resto**

* * *

**Capítulo 3:** Idiota

_Zoológico…_

Realmente fue la única palabra que pudo pasar por su cabeza al entrar a aquel sitio. ¿No y que todos somos alumnos ejemplares, con salones limpios y bla bla bla?, aquel lugar de seguro era el producto de la reunión de algunos familiares de un simio mutante amante del rock… o como era obvio, de los amigos de aquel infame chico.

-¡Chicos!- los llamó y pitó con los dedos en los labios- reúnanse

Eran alrededor de 6 figuras ambiguas que según su licencia de conducir y el carnet estudiantil que portaban, eran masculinas pero aun le cabían dudas al respecto. La mayoría tenía perforaciones en el rostro y las orejas, o tatuajes en los brazos…

-A partir de hoy, hará todo lo que YO le diga- y de forma seductora le susurro al oído- sin derecho a patalear.

Quizás no era tan malo que toda la población estudiantil se enterara de que ella era una tonta sin remedio… aun estaba Alaska, y podría huir a ella si las cosas se tornaban "un poco" insoportables. Aquello comenzaba a tornarse feo y la frase "_no te pueda pasar"_ que le había dicho minutos antes el susodicho estaba cobrando sentido.

-Genial- hablo uno de cabellos verdes y mirada infantil

Todos comenzaban a rodearla y a mirarla con asombro y un poco de picardía, mientras la "cosa rey ¬¬" (ya no se le ocurría un sobrenombre peor), se sentaba en la mesa y miraba divertido al tiempo que degustaba una enorme barra de chocolate blanco con trocitos de galleta.

-Eres linda- le dijo uno con un poco de barba y el tatuaje de un dragón en el brazo

-Gracias- contesto tímida tratando de esconder la cara bajando la cabeza. Aunque quizás no había sido buena idea responder…

-No deberías agradecer- otro chico apareció y la tomo de la barbilla para mirarla de frente

Tenía un aire de superioridad y quizás una forma de mirar casi tan pedante como la de su líder. Llevaba el cabello largo, rojizo y recogido en una coleta, la frente estaba cubierta por un par de gafas que a ella le recordaban a los lentes que le compraban de pequeña para ver bajo el agua. Unas cuantas perforaciones en las orejas…. Ropa extraña y extravagante.

-Él tiene razón- otro la miró pícaro- podemos hacer muchas cosas con una chica guapa

Al unisonó todos gritaron haciendo una bulla sarcástica y bastante estridente. De ser otro momento, se hubiese asustado pero le había llamado demasiado la atención la combinación que llevaba puesta el pelirrojo que tenía en frente. Jeans rotos con cadenas y a medio desteñir, converse rojos con trenzas de colores, una camisa a la que le habían cortado las mangas y que en el centro llevaba pintado una XD como que si fuese sangre derramándose, pulseras de picos y cadenas al cuello con adornos que asustaban.

-Te gusto… ¿no es cierto?- el chico se acerco- eso me agrada

-Te equivocas- corrigió caminando un poco hacia atrás moviendo las manos de un lado a otro- solo me gusta tu ropa

-En serio- sonrió y de repente la acorralo con ambos brazos contra la pared más cercana sonriendo- si TÚ me la quitas… te la daré.

¿¡Quitársela!?, Oh Kami que estas en los cielos, tú que todo lo puedes… HELP ME!!

-O quizás- dejo ver por entre los labios el aro que le colgaba de la lengua- puedes darme tu ropa interior a cambio

-No lo creo- una mano gruesa lo tomo del hombro y lo obligo a girar para quedar frente a él- está claro que solo me obedece a mi- Zack tenía una chispa divertida pero a la vez colérica en sus enormes ojos.

Respiro un poco al tiempo que se separaba lentamente de la pared, de seguro los colores se le habían subido al rostro y seria otro motivo de burlas para los chicos si llegaban a notarlo.

-Tu- la llamó serio- camina. Tengo hambre y debes hacer la cola para comprar mi almuerzo

Ni una sola queja provino de su boca, caminó detrás de él pensando en la pequeña y microscópica cantidad de bondad que de seguro guardaba en su amorfo, y de seguro, duro corazón. Actuaba así solo por ganar popularidad y la adulación de las chicas, pero lo más probable era que en el fondo de su alma planeaba devolverle la carta al final del día y aclarar aquel mal entendido…

-¿Y qué esperas? – se quejo- hace ya 2 minutos que llegamos y no has ido a comprar mi almuerzo

-Lo lamento- trató de no enfadarse. Realmente no había caído en cuenta de que habían llegado ya- ¿Me das el dinero?

-Acaso lo has olvidado- tomó asiento y habló casi ignorándola- TU eres mi sirvienta, MI esclava… tu pagas todo- le sonrió a manera de burla.

Estúpido, insensible, tonto, idiota, amorfo, imberbe y todos los insultos recitados en voz baja a manera de poesía le eran dirigidos mientras estaba en la fila de compra. Ese era el dinero que estaba ahorrando para el pastel de cumpleaños de su madre y le había tocado gastarlo solo porque aquel error de la naturaleza así lo quería.

-Aquí tienes- casi le tira la bandeja en la cara

-¿Disculpa?- pregunto mientras se colocaba una mano sobre la oreja tratando de amplificar el sonido- me pareció escuchar a una muy mala esclava a la que no le gusta reverenciar a su amo como debe.

Era en exceso infantil… ¿quería que se arrodillase y le lamiese los converse también?, tenia dignidad… muy poca, pero en fin, tenía sus derechos y estaba en plena libertad de desear la presencia de un piano sobre la cabeza del **Demon **cayendo a una velocidad que pudiese destrozar hasta la más pequeña partícula de la nuez que tenia por cerebro… oh sí, eso sería agradable.

-Aquí tiene- el chico seguía con la mano en la oreja- mi amo- como lo detestaba.

-Muy bien antipática niña fea, ahora retira tu espantoso rostro de de mi mesa mientras cómo, a no ser que quieras que vomite sobre él- le dirigió una mirada indiferente mientras tomaba el primer bocado y sus compañeros hacían gestos de estar vomitando.

Le ardía la sangre, la bilis y lo poco que quedaba del chocolate que se había tomado antes de salir de casa… era un completo patán de esos salidos de las telenovelas de las 10 p.m., de esos que no se mueren sino hasta el final de la historia. De seguro todo era obra del karma, el mal karma que se había forjado durante los años en que botaba basura en la calle y mal gastaba el agua y la electricidad… ¿Por qué se había copiado en ese examen? ¿Por qué botaba comida en el basurero?, gente moría de hambre en África y había matado un árbol solo para ser deshonesta. Era la venganza del planeta por sus malas energías y ahora el mal karma la rodeaba sin dejarle oportunidad de salvación posible…

-Y a ti ¿qué te pasa?- se acerco Tifa a la mesa vacía lejos de todos los demás mientras veía a su amiga sumida en lo que parecía una "muerte" prematura

- ¡TIFA!- se le tiro encima- es el karma, Tifa, el planeta está tomando venganza a causa de mi maldad y es por eso que estoy destinada a desaparecer.

-Suficiente- le asesto un par de bofetadas y la tomó de los hombros- ahora bien, ¿Qué paso?

La de la falda floreada comenzó el relato de su infortunio iniciado desde esa mañana, todo hasta la parte donde había descubierto que el planeta ahora estaba en su contra. La morena la veía impresionada, no del relato en si, sino por la mala suerte que tenia… jamás había imaginado que aquello fuese a llegar a tal extremo.

-Entonces la carta no desapareció- lo sabía desde antes, sólo a la gente de las películas les sucede eso y tomando en cuenta de que Aeris nunca tenía razón en sus conclusiones… era más que obvio.

-No. Y si el de verdad se decide a publicarla… es mi fin- volvió a tirar su cuerpo sobre la mesa estampando su cara en el plástico.

-No dejare que eso sea así- la morena se coloco de pie mostrando una figura triunfante- ningún chico por muy malo malote que sea molestara a mi amiga sin que yo haga algo al respecto- Aerith alzo la mirada mostrando un indescriptible brillo en los ojos.

-Por eso te amo- la abrazo- eres la mejor Tifa… gracias

-Hey, no te pongas cursi- se separo y la miro picándole un ojo- vamos a resolver esto

La tomo de la mano y juntas salieron corriendo de la cafetería, el chico se había marchado hacia ya bastante rato.

Desde siempre era Tifa la que solía sacarla de los problemas, todo gracias a su ingenio y habilidad, además de la valentía que siempre mostraba en los momentos importantes. También era de Tifa de quien todos los chicos solían enamorarse y era ella quien solía ignorarlos para no hacerla sentir mal… era su mejor amiga y si también lograba sacarla de la enorme zanja en donde estaba metida, le mandaría a hacer una estatua de 10mil metros en el centro del planeta y le escribiría en el cielo _nena… eres lo máximo_, aunque la golpeara después por ser tan gay.

Tenía mariposas en el estomago, el chico era eso… un chico y Tifa era alguien sumamente sexi y de carácter emprendedor, de seguro lo sorprendería con sus atributos y el accedería a lo que ella le pidiese, incluso a devolverle su carta. Genial… no podía esperar más por su libertad.

Llegaron al sitio y lo observaron de lejos, de pie junto a una columna esperando a su esclava… la vida era un asco, ya hasta lo decía con naturalidad. Menos mal y no se le había ocurrido darle el número del celular, sino también la molestaría por ahí con sus injustificables exigencias y estúpidas burlas.

Bajaron peldaño a peldaño, lentamente y caminando hasta él, al llegar se detuvieron frente a su rostro, Tifa tomo aire y comenzó a hablar…

-Disculpa Demon, pero necesito pedirte algo. Aeris es…- las palabras dejaron de salirle de la boca y no fue por miedo, para nada, es solo que no lo había visto de cerca.

Aquellos ojos de un azul profundo, la piel blanca, el flequillo negro que le caía en la frente y en parte del rostro y que era de un azabache nunca antes visto. Por detrás el cabello era un poco largo, por los hombros quizás, cubierto de reflejos azul eléctrico, las orejas con algunas perforaciones, la chamarra de cuero ajustada sobre la fina camisa que enmarcaba el delgado y firme torso y que era color azul… todo sin olvidar los jeans rotos por doquier, el cinturón de cuero y los converse negros llenos de tierra y flamas dibujadas a cada lado. Aquel sujeto era súper sexi pero… ¿Qué diablos?

-Ajá- el fastidio en la voz era más que evidente, y al parecer no le inmutaba para nada la presencia de la de cabellos negros

-En realidad- se ruborizo y entonces tomo a la castaña por un brazo y la coloco frente a él- Aeris es una buena chica y quería pedirte que la cuidaras y no fueses tan duro con ella. Es una buena chica, un poco terca pero buena jeje- se lo estaba entregando en bandeja de plata, mas le valía aprovecharlo.

¿WTF?, era la pregunta en la cabeza de la ojiverde mientras miraba alejarse a su amiga.

-No la maltrates. Nos vemos- y desapareció detrás de la puerta.

La abandono… así no más. A la final no había podido ella tampoco con aquel personaje del terror prefabricado y que ahora se reía frente a ella.

-Sabia que me iba a divertir con esto pero nunca creí que me reiría tanto en un solo día- reía con la mano en la frente- ahora vámonos o no llegaré a clase.

La tomo del brazo y la arrastro escalones arriba, ella ni se preocupo en forcejear. No había luz al final del túnel y quien sabe después de aquel terrible primer día que le tocaría hacer en los que le restaban de vida. Entraron al salón de clase, se tomó un momento en visualizar el aula y noto algo curioso en lo que no había caído en cuenta antes

-Calculo I- musito por lo bajo

-Que bien, al menos sabes leer- se burlo el moreno a su lado

-¿Eres repitiente a caso o qué?- le pregunto ignorando el comentario

-¿Repitiente yo?- se dijo divertido, acercando su rostro al de ella de esa forma en la que le hablaba desde que la autoproclamo servidumbre, contesto divertido- soy de primer año.

Bien, Dios te has olvidado del vomito de un nerd y de que el perro me oriné... ¿ES QUE ESTO NO PUEDE EMPEORAR? ¿Por qué no se había dado cuenta de lo obvio?, ahora no era más una sirvienta o una esclava, ahora era el juguete de un niño menor que ella que le fascinaba el sufrimiento ajeno y burlarse de todas las pequeñeces que a ella le acontecían.

La volvió a tomar del brazo y la adentro en el salón lleno de chicos igual de raros que él y por muy ilógico y extraño que pareciese, sin ninguna otra chica por ningún lado.

-Tomarás mis apuntes- le tiró un cuaderno en la cara- y mas te vale que lo hagas bien, los necesito para estudiar.

Se sentó con los pies sobre la mesa mientras tarareaba una canción totalmente desconocida para ella. Por otro lado a la castaña una idea le brillo en la cabeza… a los profesores no le gustaba que hubiesen alumnos en sus clases que no fuesen propiamente de ellas así que de seguro le mandaría a irse en lo que entrase al salón. Hasta entonces debía de esperar con paciencia ignorando por completo las risas de todos los que la miraban.

Y así paso un rato, Demon le dirigía en uno que otro momento una de esas miradas desconocidas y que no se podían identificar, y de repente una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro mientras seguía cantando.

-Buenos días clase- entro un profesor retaco y rechoncho con gafas enormes- abran su libro en la página 25

Se tomo un momento en copiar unas cosas en la pizarra y otro en voltear a ver a sus alumnos. Aeris estaba copiando aquellos garabatos de tiza que necesitaban un arqueólogo experto para su traducción, por fortuna a ella nunca le había tocado clase con aquel diminuto ser.

-Señorita- la llamó. VICTORIAA!!, su corazón cantaba… al fin saldría de allí- usted no es de esta clase, por favor retírese.

- Pero profesor- hablo un chico, ella volteo a verlo… era el mismo con el que había tenido problemas en la mañana

- Que es lo que sucede Reno- ¿Reno?... jajajaja!!! Ya tenía algo con que burlarse de él en un futuro, ya basta, concentración.

-Está trabajando para Zack…y estoy muy seguro de que a usted no le gustaría incomodarlo- sonrío y de fondo pequeñas voces y risas más altas sacudieron el silencio

-Si es para Fair no hay problema- comenzó a sudar y saco un pañuelo para secarse la frente- señorita por favor tome los apuntes lo mejor que pueda y Fair… mándele saludos a su padre de mi parte por favor-

-Con gusto profesor- estaba tranquilo y le agradaba la situación. La chica volteo a verlo con enfado y él le pico el ojo antes de decirle por lo bajo- no te esfuerces, no hay nadie que pueda prohibirme nada-

Intento ignorarlo pero sabía que tenía razón… en todo lo que hacía conseguía que lo obedecieran y sirvieran sin recibir una sola queja, por lo que ella era la oveja negra del pequeño rebaño que cortejaba al señor Demon. Ya parecía que su odio no podía aumentar más de ahí.

-¿Por qué lo haces?- se decidió a preguntarle en un momento en que el profesor decidió salir al pasillo- ¿Por qué disfrutas el molestarme?

- No es nada- se coloco frente a ella- es solo por diversión- se acerco con lentitud a su rostro y hablo casi a la altura de sus labios- para molestar a las chicas

Luego de eso se alejo volviendo a la posición de antes, esta vez sacando un mp3 del bolsillo de su bolso y cerrando sus ojos para concentrarse en la música. Bueno, al menos entendía en parte el que lo llamaran _príncipe_, claro si le agregábamos el _de la seducción _el término estaría completo. El profesor volvió a entrar al salón de clases y todo volvió a estar como antes. Él era un moustro, no cabía dudas.

* * *

Encima de la frustración causada a su débil mente, las horas de tortura con calculo, el que tuviese que gastar el dinero ahorrado, ahora tenía que gastar más dinero porque a su "querido amo" se le había antojado una cuarto de libra con queso, con extra de carne, papas grandes, un helado, un pie de manzana, deditos de mozarela, torta de queso con sirope de fresa, refresco de cola, naranja, colita y barritas de cereal con chocolate… todo para él solo. Vivir comiendo así solo era propio de un niño rico consentido de papá… entonces la frase de un anime le vino a la mente

-Ricos bastardos (1)- y entro en los pasillos con las manos llenas de bolsas casi imposibles de cargar.

No se fijaba por donde andaba por la cantidad de bolsas en su cara pero estaba segura de que no había ningún obstáculo en el camino… por lo menos hasta que cayó a causa de un mal tropiezo.

-¡Auch!- pegó la cara contra el suelo y se golpeo muy fuerte en la mejilla- pero ¿que diabl…- dijo al alzar la mirada y encontrarse con una mirada femenina mirándola con rabia.

-¿Quién eres tu?- le escupió casi en la cara - ¿Quién dio permiso para que un escupitajo como tu este cerca del príncipe Zack?

-¿Príncipe?- o era ciega o tenía muy mal gusto- por favor, no me hagas reir- se levanto y sacudió su falda – además, llamándome escupitajo. Que mal educada eres

-¿Acaso le coqueteas?- la enfrento con la mirada- ¿Acaso deseas ser su juguete? No sirve de nada, pronto se cansara de ti y de botara muy lejos- una sonrisa se le dibujo en el rostro.

Aeris la veía como si estuviese hablando con una loca… ¿Príncipe? Era lindo, hasta ahí. Pero de nada le servía la belleza con el carácter de duende verde del que gozaba. También, hablabá como si ella disfrutase enormemente el estar junto a él… la chica de la minifalda de cuadros amarillos y camisa negra estaba loca o ciega.

-No hables como si conocieras la situación- la castaña la enfrento- no tienes idea de lo que me ha hecho pasar ese idiota todo el día de hoy

-No te atrevas a hablarle así- la empujo tirándola de nuevo al piso- mas te vale alejarte de él, o yo misma lo hare por mis propios medios- en los ojos cafés brillaba una rabia indescriptible

-Todo esto no es mi culpa- le grito desde el piso- si tan solo me devolviese mi carta todo estaría bien- lo ultimo lo dijo casi llorando, estaba empezando a dejar crecer su autocompasión.

-¿Carta?- repitió en voz baja

-Cissney- una voz masculina la llamo- ¿Qué sucede?

Su corazón brinco… esa voz era la de…

-No pasa nada- se dio la media vuelta y se alejo en silencio

-¿Estás bien?- le tendió la mano para ayudarla. Ella se puso de pie y con un leve sonrojo y una sonrisa exclamo

-Sí… gracias Cloud- y comenzó a recoger las bolsas tiradas por todo el suelo- no es nada

-Déjame ayudarte- se inclino junto a ella y comenzó a meter todo en las bolsas- Hay rumores de que has estado haciendo los mandados de los chicos de primer año- se le abrieron los ojos y lo miro de frente con un poco de tristeza- si no quieres, no tienes porque hacerlo

-No es nada en realidad- se preocupa por mí, pensó- hay muchas razones

-Desconozco cuales son pero, deberías dejar en claro aquello que no deseas hacer a esos chicos- la miró con ternura- no eres el perro de nadie ni tampoco un sirviente. Tienes todo el derecho de actuar bajo tus propias decisiones

-Gracias- le sonrió ella. Realmente aquel chico era lo más dulce que hubiese conocido jamás, a parte, tenía razón.

-¡Oh, mira!- se saco un pañuelo del bolsillo- Te has lastimado la cara- y comenzó a limpiarla con el pedazo de tela- es mejor que vayas a la enfermería.

Estaba tan cerca de su rostro, de aquellos labios dulces y amables que le hablaban con ternura cada vez que la ayudaba. Era cierto, debía de confesarle su amor una vez más, decirle todo aquello que sentía por él y que la hacía sentir maravillosamente bien… no había nada que temer, algo en su interior le hacía creer que quizás el rubio frente a ella podía corresponder a sus sentimientos.

-Gracias- le susurro- tengo que irme- se levanto con todas las bolsas y trato de correr lo más rápido que pudo- nos veremos- culmino gritando estando ya lejos de él.

-Así que se lo dirás- la miro indiferente pero molesto

-Parece que en el fondo es valiente… ¿no Zack?- río Reno mientras la veía desde su pupitre en el salón vacio

-¿Estás segura de que puedes hacerlo?- soltó el manga que tenía en la mano- las chicas como tú que son tan feas y tontas no tienen oportunidades

-Cállate de una vez- le mando Aeris- solo me has estado dominando porque te tenía miedo, y gracias a Cloud ya no tengo nada que perder

-Está bien- se paro frente a ella- solo espero que tengas suerte… idiota

-Tú también lo eres así que estamos a mano- se dio la media vuelta y grito- SOY LIBRE… y me voy- llego hasta la puerta y en un ademan infantil que no pudo retener, se bajo el parpado inferior con un dedo y le saco la lengua antes de salir.

Ella no lo vio pero el sonrió de manera sincera al ver su gesto. En eso…

-Cissney- la llamó con ilusión el pelirrojo- ¿Cómo estás?

-Príncipe- corrió ilusionada con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro hacia Zack- te he cocinado unas galletas, vamos a comerlas juntos

-No gracias- le hablo secamente sentándose y tomando el libro nuevamente- te he dicho que no me gusta que me llames así-

-¿Acaso estas enfadado?- se quejo Reno- ¿Si quieres puedo comerlas contigo Ciss?

-Tks… - se quejo entre dientes- cállate- y salió corriendo.

Era evidente que Demon estaba molesto, que Cissney moría por él y que Reno era solo el maniquí en el medio del campo de batalla al que no le prestaban atención. ¿Por qué se había molestado? Fácil: le habían quitado su juguete y como todo niño mimado eso le enfadaba o era que acaso ella… ¿Acaso ella causaba algo en él?

A la mañana siguiente se puso radiante, dejo su cabello suelto con las hermosas ondas uniformes que lo distinguían acompañado por unos pequeños ganchitos en forma de mariposa del lado derecho. El vestido de aquel día era amarillo, uno pálido, pero radiante con un cinturón en forma de flor. Le llegaba a la altura de las rodilla, lo combino con unas sandalias blancas de tacón bajo y un bolso tejido del mismo color. Perfume de jazmín, un poco de brillo con escarcha y unas pulseras con flores de material reciclado en las muñecas… estaba lista para todo.

Llego a buena hora, faltaban unos 15 minutos para entrar a clases. Se sentía hermosa, valiente y segura, así que todo saldría bien. Entro a los pasillos casi vacios y diviso frente a ella al chico que le quitaba el sueño, estaba vestido de una manera tan sencilla pero a la vez tan única que le encantaba. Llevaba una franela negra con letras blancas, una chamarra de jean con unos jeans opacos, zapatos deportivos y bolso de lado… Cloud era único.

-Buenos días Cloud- lo saludo por primera vez sin bajar la mirada

-Hola Aeris- la saludo con una gran sonrisa he impresión en la mirada- te ves realmente linda esta mañana

-Gracias- se sonrojo. Genial, la primera parte de su plan estaba hecha- llegaste temprano

-Tenia práctica- le conto- pronto será el campeonato de baloncesto y no quiero perder

-No lo harás- rectifico segura- eres muy bueno en lo que haces

La miró con dulzura, aquella chica le producía la dulce sensación de alguien que sabia escuchar y apreciar el trabajo de los que lo rodean. Le parecía no solo hermosa por fuera sino de una belleza interior inimaginable.

-¿Nos vamos?- le pregunto ella

-Claro, no quiero llegar tarde a clases- empezaron a caminar uno al lado del otro.

Los pasillos de los pisos superiores estaban al contrario, atestados de gente y todos reían como si el mejor chiste de la historia hubiese sido contado aquella mañana. A ella no le importaba, estaba junto a Cloud y ese siempre había sido su objetivo, tenía que contarle a Tifa como las cosas habían dado un giro inesperado y como había conseguido vencer sus miedos de un momento para otro. Oh la victoria, ahora sabia como se había sentido Triana al gritar "tierra a la vista" cuando se descubrió a América, era una sensación indescriptible de la más pura felicidad.

-Valla Cloud, y eso que no nos habías dicho nada…- un chico le paso por al lado y le hablo divertido

-Y yo que pensé que tantas tonterías no podían caber en un papel- un par de chicas pegadas a la pared comenzaron a reír… oh no, algo andaba mal.

- Oye Cloud- lo llamó un grupo de gente bastante grande alrededor de la pared- no sabía que tus ojos brillaban con el más puro azul del cielo y que tu cabello bailaba con el viento cuando jugabas baloncesto- todos comenzaron a reír después de aquello.

_No, no, no… no puede ser posible _decía en voz baja acercándose a la pared solo para encontrarse montones de copias de su carta pegadas a lo largo de toda la pared con corazones de cartulina y fotos de ella y de Cloud tomadas a escondidas…

-Pero que…- los ojos se le llenaron de lagrimas

-Estas bien- Cloud le tomo el hombro y la miro- no sucede nada, todo va a estar bien. Ustedes…- les grito a todos- cállense de una buena vez.

Pero a ella no le importo, comenzó a llorar y salió corriendo del lugar cubriendo parte del rostro con una de sus manos… ¿tan malas líneas tenía su destino?, que importaba ya, si había perdido el miedo a confesarse también le había perdido el miedo a ese idiota, a ese idiota del que se iba a vengar. Se detuvo un momento alejada de la gente y totalmente molesta, seco sus lagrimas y hablo para sí misma…

-Zack Fair… eres hombre muerto- y empezó a caminar.

* * *

(1) La famosa frase de Haruhi Fujioka en Ouran koukou host club.

* * *

**_(L) y que tal??... xD creo que la cosa empieza a tornarse emocionante jajaja..._**

**_Gracias por haber votado en mi encuesta, como ven, quedaron Reno y Cissney pero a petición del publico... Yuffei, Tseng y además Vinnie apareceran pronto x3!!_**

**_Tambien hare todo lo posible por que Sephirot haga algo en todo esto._**

**_Sin mas que decir, por fa ya saben, golpes, insultos, felicitaciones o tomates al aire son bien recibidos :D_**

**_Nos leemos!!!_**


	4. Capitulo 4: hermanos

**Holaaaa :D!!! De nuevo a la carga x3!!**

**¿Como han estado todos?, yo bien gracias XD. Realmente quisiera disculparme por la tardanza u___u pero estoy a poco tiempo de ser libreeee!!! *w*, jajaja, quiero decir que estoy a punto de graduarme del liceo y bueno, hay que preparar todo y eso me ha tenido muy ocupada. :D agradezco a todos aquellos que me han dejado comentarios x3... Make me happy!!! Y sin más que decir, los dejo con este Capi que por cierto ¬w¬ es parte fundamental para que el verdadero Zerith empiece.**

**Aclaraciones: **Ni Final Fantasy ni Devil Beside You me pertenecen... pero creo que su autora lloro tanto como yo este domingo TT_TT... _**Hide 4everrr!!!**_

* * *

Capitulo 4: Hermanos

Caminaba sin mirar a los lados, sabía que todos la veían de esa forma cuando se intenta controlar la risa que quiere salir a costa de todo y que no podrían contenerla si ella volteaba a mirarlos así fuese por breves segundos… realmente había metido la pata al escribir tal tontería y más aun, al haber dejado la custodia de sus secretos a un chico por simple temor.

Aquel sujeto era de lo peor… de seguro sus padres lo habían dejado caer de pequeño en algún nido de serpientes o algo por el estilo y el veneno no lo había matado sino lo había convertido en algo igual o más venenoso que las serpientes mismas. Era lindo… cierto, pero de nada le servía si el alma que poseia era tan similar o igual a una alcantarilla del centro de la ciudad… de ahora en adelante le regalaría pastillas de somnífero para que durmiera en paz sin que su conciencia lo atacara por malo, cruel y despiadado.

Encontró el salón y se detuvo frente a la puerta… y sin pensarlo dos veces, giro la perilla y entro mirando a los ojos al chico.

-Parece que ha vuelto, Demon- rió Reno- ¿Qué tal Aeris?...

No contesto, tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas y el alma colmada de ira. Se acerco despacio pero de forma segura sin quitarle la mirada , empujo al pelirrojo al pasar frente a él y de un momento a otro… abofeteo al de cabellos negros de la forma más delicada como se podría golpear a una persona.

-Pero que te pasa…- Reno la tomo de los hombros y la empujo colocándola frente a él- Acaso crees que puedes hacer lo que te plazca ¿ah?- La zarandeo

-Ya suéltame- y se lo quito de encima de inmediato- mi problema no es contigo- y volvió a quitarlo con el brazo.

-Déjala Reno- hablo aun con la cara volteada por el golpe- este es mi problema.

El pelirrojo no dijo nada aunque su cara reflejaba más de mil palabras, solo se sentó en su mesa esperando observar el desarrollo de la situación. Zack se limitó a pasar su mano por la mejilla enrojecía y giro el rostro hacia ella buscando alguna explicación

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan insensible?- empezó a llorar

-¿Qué demonios te pasa?- Se levanto de su silla y se paro frente a ella

-¡Fuiste tú!- le golpeo el pecho con los puños- tu colocaste mi carta en las paredes y ahora todos se burlan de mi.

Él solo la miro fríamente como buscando la respuesta a aquellas lagrimas inocentes que no paraban de brotar de los ojos verdes.

-¿Acaso disfrutas el hacerme sufrir?- Se volteo y tomo un cuaderno de una de las mesas y se lo lanzo- pues… ¡NO SOY TU JUGUETE!...

El chico recibió el golpe en el rostro sin siquiera demostrar una pequeña mueca de dolor o de algo mas, parecía más bien estar distante de aquella situación.

-Y tú no eres más que un niño malcriado y egoísta a quien no le interesan los sentimientos de las personas… - se seco las lágrimas y lo miro decidida- y quien obviamente nunca ha amado a nadie.

Un silencio incomodo se hizo parte de la escena cuando la castaña paró de hablar.

-¿Eso es todo lo que tenias que decirme?- corto el silencio aproximándose hacia a ella lentamente – Solo quiero darte un consejo- se detuvo a pocos centímetros - TODO lo que QUIERO lo CONSIGO, recuérdalo-

Se dio la vuelta y volvió a tomar asiento en la mesa que le correspondía. El chico debía de tener algo malo en su cerebro o al menos en su psiquis, la gente normal no actuaba así, definitivamente no, más bien hubiese podido reaccionar de forma violenta como todo delincuente o simplemente ofrecer una disculpa sincera sin mayores complicaciones y dejar la fiesta en paz de una vez por todas. Después de eso lo mejor era correr y huir a otro planeta pero como no podía hacer esa clase de cosas… bastaría con salir de allí.

El de reflejos azules la vio alejarse sin mostrar sentimiento alguno, al parecer la chica no era tan cobarde y reservada como pensó en un principio.

-Esa imbécil, ya verá…- Reno estaba dispuesto a darle su merecido

-Siéntate idiota- volteo a mirarlo con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro- Esto se pondrá peor de lo que crees… ya verás-

El otro le miro divertido y tomo asiento, el Demon nunca le había fallado y confiaba plenamente en él. Ya sacarían provecho de toda aquella situación.

* * *

Había corrido más de lo que podían sus piernas cansadas, al menos no había tenido que pasar por la pena de verse chorrear el maquillaje de tanto llorar… esa era la razón fundamental de que no le gustaran las sombras y los delineadores. Ahora estaba de vuelta al plan inicial, algún país con déficit de población de seguro aceptaría a una chica dulce, linda y talentosa en la cocina así que debía comenzar a llenar los papeles para su salida del país pero, en eso su teléfono celular comenzó a repicar…

-Que quieres Tifa- Le hablaba con la mano en la cabeza… tenía un pequeño inicio de jaqueca

_-Como que ¿Qué quiero?- _reclamo a través del auricular_ – niña tonta, Cloud ha estado buscándote todo el tiempo por todos lados y ahora está sentado en la plaza de la entrada…_

-Cloud…- Repitió hipnotizada… por Dios, con tantas cosas se había olvidado del pobre chico.

_-Si boba…- _Había que tenerle mucha paciencia- _Apresúrate antes de que se marche… Anda.- _y colgó el móvil.

Podían pasar dos cosas si hacia lo que su amiga le pedía: 1) Que Cloud la recibiera con los brazos abiertos y la tratara con ternura y 2), que se riera de ella desde ese día hasta el final de los siglos y la extinción de las ballenas pero, confiaba demasiado en su instinto y sabía que el rubio no haría tal cosa. Se sonrió, colocó un poco de brillo en sus labios y corrió en dirección a la entrada de la institución.

¿Y qué podía importar lo que ese tarado le había hecho?, si Cloud estaba allí esperando por ella era por alguna razón. Llegó a la puerta y acelero la carrera hacia la plaza con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, pero no lo vio, ya no estaba allí. ¡Tonta!... se dijo a si misma mientras los ojos se volvían a saturar de lagrimas, había arruinado su vida por un estúpido error y ahora se las veía así de feo por no ser más valiente antes. Suficientes humillaciones para un solo día, ni siquiera vería clase, se iría a llorar mientras tomaba una malteada de banana cuando...

-Lo lamento- escuchó detrás de si y entonces sus ojos volvieron a brillar- pero si no iba a buscarlo ahora de seguro alguien más lo compraría- levanto la cara inclinada del cansancio por tanto correr- es para ti

El shock duro breves instantes ante lo que estaba viendo. Era un girasol… el girasol mas grande y hermoso que había visto. Se semejaba al de las revistas con mucha edición y poca fotografía pero aquello era real y más que real… era maravilloso.

-Cloud… - susurro con los ojos vidriosos tomando la flor con ambas manos- es… es precioso.

- Por supuesto que lo es- le sonrió como solo él podía hacerlo- es para ti

Sus mejillas se tornaron más rosadas y dos lágrimas empezaron a deslizarse

-Pero por favor… no llores- sacó el pañuelo del día anterior y esta vez seco las lagrimas más delicada y lentamente hasta que quedo libre de cualquier señal de tristeza o huella de arrepentimiento.

-Gracias- le sonrío curvando los rosados labios

-Por nada- acarició sus mejillas con el reverso de los dedos- personas como tú no deberían sufrir- ella cerró los ojos al contacto- no deberían… - su voz se fue perdiendo- pasar sino por cosas como estas.

Y de un momento a otro los labios del rubio estaban sobre los suyos. El corazón se le iba a salir del pecho y la cara comenzaría a gotear sangre por los poros de todas las sensaciones que el chico causaba. Jamás en su vida había besado a alguien y si asi se sentía hacerlo… cuantos años de su vida habían sido desperdiciados.

-Lo lamento- el rubio se separo sonrojado y tratando de desviar la mirada- no debería de ser tan impulsivo

-Está bien- le sonrió ella mirándolo como si fuese lo más bello de la creación- de nuevo, gracias por todo

Se miraron otro rato como si sus ojos dijesen más que las mismas palabras y entonces el sonido del timbre del cambio de clase los interrumpió.

-Creo que es mejor irnos- dijo Cloud tratando de sonar dulce

-Tienes razón- se giro y ambos comenzaron a caminar… que mágico resultaba todo.

* * *

Esa noche llego a casa con una sonrisa en el rostro y un girasol en la mano… ¿podía haber sido mejor su día?, a decir verdad, lo hubiese sido si el idiota innombrable no hubiese hecho una de las suyas pero, Cloud era especial y único así que nada ni nadie cambiarian todo lo que había aprendido aquella mañana, sobre todo la parte del beso. Al recordarlo se sonrojo, entonces cuando decidió correr a contarle a su madre, el sonido de bombas estallando y de un pito sonando la dejaron muda

-¿Madre?- pregunto sorprendida con la flor en la mano- ¿Qué es todo esto?

-Aeris… qué bueno que llegaste- corrió hacia ella con un gorrito de fiesta en la mano y se lo coloco en la cabeza- Bienvenida a mi celebración personal de "soy una mujer hermosa que consigue lo que se merece siempre"- e hizo sonar el pito con todo lo que le daban los pulmones.

La chica se tapo los oídos tratando de evitar el molesto sonido y sobre todo, intentando entender el por qué de aquella situación.

-Bien madre, esta vez tú ganas. No entiendo nada- caminó y se sentó en la mesa frente a un pastel cuya escritura central era _i love me. _

-Es maravilloso hija- entonces la joven mujer comenzó a dar vueltas por todo el lugar, que por cierto estaba adornado con todas las cosas normalmente utilizadas en las fiestas de cumpleaños infantiles- es un hombre totalmente magnifico.

Una sonrisa y una expresión estúpida se asomo al rostro de la menor. Qué bueno que su madre estuviese de nuevo con un hombre y más si era uno tan bueno como ella lo describía pero, más que eso, que genial era que a las dos por fin les estuviesen saliendo las cosas como las deseaban.

-No tienes idea de lo maravilloso que es madre- obviamente lo decía pensando en Cloud

-Es tan magnífico- repitió su madre entrelazando sus manos sobre el pecho- que no hallé la manera de oponerme a nada.

-Ni yo- eh... el beso, ese fantástico e incomparable beso- es como si me embrujara

- Es como si no pudiese negarme- y levanto la mano visualizando un objeto brillante que adornaba su dedo- y realmente no puedo hacerlo

-Yo tampoco- sonrió como tarada al recordar cada mirada que le había dedicado a lo largo del día

-Efectivamente- su madre saco un cono de fiesta de quien sabe dónde y halo la cuerdita haciendo volar el montón de papelillo y tiras brillantes por todo el lugar mientras gritaba – ME VOY A CASAR!!

-En serio- repitió aun como si fuese un zombi- que ge… QUE QUEEE???- Saltó de la silla colocándosele en frente y tomándola de los hombros para tratar de hacerla salir del estado de trance- ¿Qué tu vas a hacer qué?

-Voy a casarme hija- y entonces empezó a brincar de un lado a otro- ¿no es fantástico?

-No lo es mamá- contesto molesta y fue entonces cuando el timbre de la puerta sonó, lo cual era bastante raro ya que nadie solía ir a su casa de noche pero que importaba, una sorpresa más en aquel día tan "normal" no iba a matarla.

-Sonríe hijita- su madre le tomo las mejillas tratando de crear una mueca de alegría- no querrás quedar mal delante de tu nuevo hermano.

-¿Hermano?- ¡Bravo!, lo que faltaba. Un mocoso y un nuevo padre de la noche a la mañana. ¿Podía todo ser peor?

Su madre caminó mientras se arreglaba el cabello con los dedos y respiraba lenta y profundamente, lucía nerviosa pero feliz.

-Hola- exclamó alegremente en la puerta sin dejar ver a quien estaba detrás de está, parecía estar diciendo unas palabras inaudibles para la castaña- no hay problema. Al menos puedes quedarte tú a cenar. Pasa adelante por favor-

Bien, solo tenía que inhalar y botar al tiempo que trataba de parecer agradable y simpática. NADIE, absolutamente nadie tenía autoridad o derecho que quitarle a su madre y en tal caso ella no lo permitiría sin al menos dar guerra. Sin girar la cabeza hacia el invitado, se levanto para acomodar las arrugas del vestido con las manos y entonces se decidió a saludar

-Hija quiero presentarte a alguien muy importante para mí…- su madre señalaba el humbral de entrada a la sala y entonces un cuerpo comenzó a asomarse hasta quedar junto a ella- este es tu nuevo hermano Aeris, su nombre es **Zack**-

El corazón le dio un vuelco y en tres segundos la supuesta aceptación que había trabajado desapareció de inmediato. Allí estaba, con la misma pinta que lucía en el momento en que le asesto la cachetada que no había dejado marca alguna en el bello y pálido rostro. Tenía una satisfactoria sonrisa como si supiese que aquello le iba a afectar como nunca antes nada lo había hecho… un momento, claro que sabía que le iba a afectar. ¿Es que quería que ella le odiase más de lo que ya lo hacía?, Todo eso estaba a punto de ser comprobado.

-Que sucede Aerith- su madre se mostro un poco seria- ¿Dónde están tus modales?, saluda.

-Hola- respondió cortante a la petición extendiendo una mano como toda persona civilizada haría- es un placer conocerte. Soy Aeris- ¿Un placer?, si claro.

-Es un gusto conocerte- le tomó la mano y la apretó un poco más fuerte de lo normal- yo soy Zack- como si no lo supiera- Herma-ni-ta.- musitó lentamente mientras sonreia de la forma maquiavélica que siempre utilizaba, aquella expresión que mezclaba ternura y maldad a la vez.

Sus miradas se cruzaron y entonces se dijeron más que mil palabras. La de ojos verdes solo se pudo repetir mientras finjia una media sonrisa para complacer a su madre… _¿Quieres guerra?, guerra vas a tener._

* * *

**D: Lamento mucho lo corto de este capi, pero prometo tratar de actualizar pronto. **

**^^ ahora dedicare a dar respuesta a los comentarios que me han dejado :D y ya saben, si tienen dudas, sugerencias o simplemente quieren decir algo... haganlo :3. Gracias!!**

**Aguante yo: **Gracias :) alegro que te haya gustado el capi y la historia en si. Ya veras como empiezas a ver a Zack desde otra perspectiva, realmente no es tan malo, en serio xD es solo una etapa que esta a punto de terminar de quemar jejeje.

**Tamborilero: **Actualiceee!!! XD jajaja. Como ves, Zack es realmente como un niño pequeño que no se va a detener hasta conseguir lo que desea... y eso es... xD en el prox capi lo sabras. :D gracias por el comentario y espero te agrade este nuevo capi. Gracias!!

**Ooball167: **D: Antes que nada lamento la tardanza u___u, se que te dije que actualizaria hace como un mes y no pude... gomene. Grax por el comentario :3 espero tambien te guste este capitulo. Nos leemos

**RubyShadow: **xD waaaaa!!! ¬w¬ tranquila, no habra necesidad de volver esto un CloudxAeris, dentro de poco amaras a Zack x3!!! lo prometo. En cuanto a Sephiroth D: yo tampoco tengo la menor idea de que hare con él pero algo se me ocurrira. Gracias por el comentario :) por cierto, me encanta la historia que estas haciendo xD!!! es hermosa jajaja. Nos leemos.

**Kmy42: **¬w¬ me vas a negar que Amon es adorable xD!!, wiii que bueno que te hayas podido ver la serie pero por fa no dejes de leer D: mira que dentro de todo mi historia tiene uno que otro cambio por ahi, ademas de que leer a Zack dandoselas de malo es tiernamente hermoso XD. Me alegra que hayas disfrutado el capi :). Nos leemos.

**AquilesFair: **:D gracias. Realmente Tifa es de esas amigas/os que huyen en los momentos en los que más lo necesitas pero que de una u otra forma son importantes para uno. xD Ya veras como la historia da un giro inesperado jajaja, estoy segura que te gustará. Gracias por comentar :).

**Jessica Winchester: **Y aqui ta la contiii!!! :}, me alegro que te agrade la historia y que la disfrutes tanto como yo y todos los que somos fans de esta pareja. Ya veras como todo se pone mejor. Gracias!!

**¬w¬ Para el proximo capi les prometo el inicio de el verdadero Zerith x3!!!**

**Hasta entonces espero que todos esten bien :)...**

**Nos leemos!!!**


	5. Capitulo 5: Verdades

**Hello people :D! Como estan?**

**o_o 4 meses desaparecida... u_u ni siquiera el colegio justifica mi ausencia pero :B aqui estoy con más de "Las grandiosas desventuras de Aeris xD" jajajaja! Realmente perdonenme el retraso D: , tratare de no volverlo a hacer.**

**:D Como lo prometi... xD aqui es donde comienza el Zerith jajajaja! Gracias por todos sus comentarios :)... son ellos los que me ayudan a seguir con un poco más de esto. Tambien me gustaria invitarlos a que se pasen por mi otro fic... The Crow: Death and Love, tiene una tematica distinta pero tambien es un Zerith¬¬ que no se porque no se publica cuando lo actualizo. :)**

**Aclaraciones: **Final Fantasy no es mio... ¬¬ eso ya lo saben. Y Devil Beside you pertenece a una mente brillante tan amante de Hide-sama como yo :).

* * *

Capitulo 5: Verdades

Y de seguro así lucia Europa en la segunda guerra mundial, claro, por suerte ellos utilizaban cañones, metralletas, granadas y bombas… ella en cambio solo tenía un plato de puré a medio comer, con pequeños trozos de carne, un vaso de jugo de uva y un tenedor preparado para luchar en batalla hasta el final. Ya no podía soportar más la sonrisa burlona y la mirada desafiante del ser sentado frente a ella…

-Cariño, ¿sucede algo?- La llamó su madre con ternura mientras tomaba el ultimo pedazo de carne de su plato.

-Claro que pasa algo mamá- golpeo la mesa con los puños cerrados mientras se ponía de pie- ¿Cómo has podido decidir esto sin consultarme antes?, ni siquiera conozco al sujeto con el que piensas casarte y ya estas invitando a su hijo a comer… ¿Qué rayos es lo que te pasa?- Se había alterado un poco.

-Yo…- su madre la observaba con los ojos cristalinos- Yo…

-Ni siquiera sabes qué tipo de chico es Zack- volvió a sentarse tratando de guardar la calma- Eres muy egoísta- Un momento de silencio y un rápido intercambio de miradas entre el chico y ella, entonces su madre rompió a llorar recostándose sobre la mesa.- Madre… yo no quise…

¡Bravo! Absolutamente fantástico. Aquello era lo que necesitaba para cerrar su divertido día… que su mamá tuviese un ataque de llanto por no saber medir sus palabras.

-Lo lamento tanto Aeris…- Se abalanzo sobre ella y la abrazo llorando- Es porque piensas que ya no te querré ¿verdad?- le tomo el rostro y la miro fijamente mientras le besaba la cabeza y la volvía a abrazar- Siempre te amare más que a nada en el mundo cariño

-No es eso mamá- Detestaba cuando se ponía así… le recordaba a si misma cuando no sabía controlarse.

-Entonces es porque me he enamorado de otra persona- se separo de ella y se coloco las manos en el rostro solo para caer al piso y seguir llorando- Claro que es eso… debes pensar que tu madre es una cualquiera que se ha olvidado del amor de tu padre- Aquello parecía una obra de Shakespeare, tragedia y mas tragedia… ya no sabía qué hacer.

-Está bien Ann- interrumpió el chico levantándose y sentándose a su lado en el suelo- Mi hermana tiene derecho a detestarme… a mí y a mi padre- los ojos se le llenaron de un brillo singular que jamás había visto- No se puede llegar a una casa esperando ser aceptado y ya… hay que trabajar para ello.

-No Zack… es mi culpa por no contarle nada- su madre le acaricio el rostro al chico con aquel aire maternal con el que se lo hacía a ella y lo abrazo.

-Me alegra tener por fin una familia junto a ustedes- totalmente irreal… eso era aquella escena, una cosa totalmente imposible.

La mujer se presiono contra su pecho llorando de alegría mientras Zack miraba a su nueva hermana con una sonrisa en el rostro que claramente decía… _Te gane._ Ella solo suspiro y dijo en voz alta antes de empezar a caminar.

-Buscare el cuchillo para picar la torta mamá… ya ha sido suficiente por hoy.

* * *

La hora de la cena había terminado y ahora despedían cordialmente al invitado que aguardaba en la puerta con una sonrisa… nada le hacía más feliz que ver a la castaña queriendo gritarle mil y un cosas que sencillamente no eran correctas delante de su madre. Aquello era incluso más adictivo que las barras de HERSHEYS que guardaba en su bolso.

-Ann ha sido un verdadero placer comer con ustedes esta noche- sonrió mientras volvía a abrazar a su futura madrastra y le susurraba al oído- Veras que conseguiré que mi hermana me quiera… incluso más de lo que puedes imaginar-

-Lo sé… eres un buen chico. Ve con cuidado- se separo de él y miro a su hija-Aeris al menos despídete de tu futuro hermano de buena manera… se lo debes- En pocas palabras… Hazlo o tendremos problemas.

-Adiós hermanito, cuídate- puso la mejor sonrisa fingida que tenía en el repertorio y vio como el chico se acercaba hasta su oído solo para decir…

-Duerme bien… hermanita- y le estampo un beso en la mejilla. Delicado como si hubiese pensado como iba a hacerlo. Después desapareció en la calle. Aquel gesto no le causó ninguna sensación… simplemente lo ignoró.

Subió corriendo las escaleras, entro a su cuarto y se encerró, tomo el teléfono y marco un número.

_-Sí, hola-_ Aquella voz era la de la persona más sabia en ese tipo de situaciones.

-¡Tifa!, necesito ayuda…- clamaba detrás del teléfono.

-_Aeris… ¿Qué sucede?-_ sonaba preocupada

-Mi peor pesadilla se ha vuelto realidad…- se tiro sobre su cama y se tapo los ojos con el antebrazo.

-_Que… acaso Cloud es gay o algo por el estilo_- una risilla se escuchaba por detrás del teléfono propia de sus bromas pesadas.

-Por supuesto que no tonta- se sonrío al recordar lo ocurrido en la tarde… - Es muy masculino y varonil, hoy me lo demostró.

-_No me digas…_- se hizo silencio por unos momentos- _¡¿Acaso te acostaste con él?_-

-¿QUÈ?- se sentó de golpe- claro que no… solo lo bese. No seas exagerada Tifa, yo no haría ese tipo de cosas… al menos no tan rápido.

-_Lo sé_- volvió a reír- _simplemente me fascina molestarte_

-Tonta- le dijo haciendo un puchero detrás del auricular

-_Bien… ¿de qué querías hablarme?-_

-¿De qué?… Ah cierto… es horrible Tifa, totalmente siniestro… es- Y entonces le contó todo, desde su fantástico primer beso hasta la bomba nuclear que hizo explosión durante la cena.

-_Por Dios nena…- _La morena estaba atónita. Recostada en el sofá de su casa con una bandeja de palomitas imaginaba las expresiones de su amiga mientras hablaba- _La verdad es que eso es terrible_

-Lo ves… moriré viviendo con ese ser- suspiraba

-_Tener a ese bombón por hermano debe de ser peor que cualquier cosa en el mundo_- Ella lamentándose por lo imbécil que resultaba el sujeto y su amiga imaginándoselo desnudo… realmente no tenia mente pervertida.

-Tifa… eso me resulta irrelevante- Le reclamaba por el teléfono- me preocupa más mi bienestar mental-

-_Como digas… a mi me preocupa más lo que pueda pasar cuando empiecen a vivir juntos_- Bravo… otra preocupación.

-Sabes Tifa, de repente me dio sueño y creo que necesito irme a descansar… hablaremos después… cuando regreses- Su querida amiga estaba de viaje y realmente no estaba ayudándola en nada.

-_De acuerdo llorona… descansa_- tranco el auricular.

Y así quedo en silencio sentada en su cama… el día siguiente iba a ser sumamente divertido.

Se levanto temprano esa mañana, debía hornear una pequeña tarta y rellenarla con frutas y crema. Todo lo hacía de tal manera que el pequeño postre pareciese salido de la pastelería. Al terminar se duchó y busco algo cómodo y simple que le fuese bien con el día lluvioso que distinguía a través de la ventana de la habitación. Unos pantalones kaki con sus converse floreados, una blusa tres cuartos de varios colores y su cómoda chamarra de algodón blanco. Su cabello lo recogió en una cola alta y se coloco los aretes en forma de flor. Su perfume de lilas y el brillo durazno que le daba más naturalidad. Con eso y el bonito envoltorio que había dado al pastelillo, Cloud seguramente sonreiría al verla.

Llegó más rápido de lo que esperaba y entonces lo vio. Caminaba por el pasillo con una enorme cantidad de libros en los brazos y con la vista totalmente bloqueada. Se acerco corriendo hasta él y trato de ayudarle a tomar los libros sin resultado… pues todos cayeron al suelo.

-Lo siento… solo quería…- le hablo la chica mientras se agachaba a ayudarlo.

-Aeris- levanto la mirada del suelo y le dedicó con una sonrisa- Buenos días

-Buenos días Cloud- se sonrojo. Otra vez esa sensación en el estomago… era maravillosa.

-¿Cómo llegaste ayer a casa?- le preguntó dejando el asunto de los libros a un lado- Me dejaste preocupado.

-No tenias porque- se paso un mechón detrás de la oreja tratando de desviar un poco la mirada- Estoy bien… Gracias por lo de ayer- lo miró nuevamente.

-No fue nada- le acarició la mejilla- Es lo menos que te mereces por esas bellas palabras…- ¿Se refería a las tonterías que había escrito en la carta?, eso ya no importaba… otra vez iba a hacerlo… se acercaba lentamente hasta sentir su aliento pero, se detuvo-

-¿Qué sucede?- susurro sonrojada y viendo como el chico abría los ojos como platos y giraba la cabeza a un lado. Hizo lo mismo y allí lo vio.

Aquel día decidió peinarse con el flequillo hacia atrás, como si fuese un puercoespín o al menos una familia lejana del mismo. Llevaba lentes oscuros enormes y un sweter cuello alto que le quedaba al menos 2 tallas más grandes que el (muy al estilo de las de Hide-sama), sus jeans rotos y zapatos deportivos. Tifa hubiese enloquecido de verlo así… pero ella en cambio tenía ganas de atropellarlo con una aplanadora y vender lo que quedara de su cuerpo en internet, seguro un loco amante de la ciencia lo compraría para experimentar con él.

-Zack… ¿Qué haces aquí?- le preguntó la castaña a punto de golpearlo.

-¿Es tu amigo Aeris?- le pregunto Cloud colocándose de pie y extendiéndole la mano para que se levantase.

-Es mi hermano- aseguró sin quitarle la vista de encima al moreno.

-Entonces ¿lo soy?- pregunto Zack divertido poniéndose de pie nuevamente.

-Claro que si tarado- oh no, no debía usar ese vocabulario frente a Cloud- Mi madre volverá a casarse y él es el hijo de ese hombre- miró al rubio.

-Ah bueno, si es así- se acerco al menor que incluso era un poco más alto que él- Es un placer conocerte Zack, mi nombre es Cloud Strife- extendió la mano cortésmente pero no obtuvo respuesta al gesto.

-Nubecita- sonrió el de cabello negro quitándose los lentes- He escuchado que eres un gran jugador de básquet, popular y carismático. ¿Es eso cierto?

-No es para tanto- Cloud ignoro la forma en cómo lo llamó, después de todo no era para tanto pero la castaña estaba a punto de morir de un paro cardiaco.

-No creas en todo lo que dice, Cloud- le hablo al oído al rubio- Es realmente malo cuando se lo propone.

-Pero, ¿De qué hablas hermanita?- se acerco hacia ella- Eres tú la que siempre me lo dice-

-¿Es cierto?- la miró con ternura

-Este… bueno así es- Se sonrojó… la estaba dejando en ridículo delante de Cloud.

-La verdad es que yo también te admiro mucho y me gustaría mucho jugar un partido contigo, ¿Qué dices?- ¿Qué tramaba?... aquello no le estaba gustando para nada.

-Sería divertido. Ven cuando quieras… necesitamos gente nueva en el equipo- le miró como quien está delante de un reto que debe de alcanzar.

-Genial- coloco esa sonrisita estúpida- Entonces nos veremos después de clases. Adiós hermanita… nos vemos- Esa estúpida mirada… como la detestaba. Se estaba burlando de ella y de seguro tramaba algo y lo tenía que averiguar.

* * *

-¿Se puede saber qué es lo que estas planeando?- le pregunto al chico sentado en una de las bancas del gimnasio. La hora acordada del juego entre él y el rubio seria dentro de 5 minutos.

-¿Planeando?- levanto la mirada del manga que estaba leyendo- No tiene nada de malo que alguien que juega baloncesto tan bien como yo… juegue baloncesto, ¿no crees?- pregunto casi ignorándola.

-La verdad se me dificulta pensar en que seas capaz de hacer algo sin segundas intenciones- suspiró y entonces Reno apareció riendo.

-Aeris… ¿Cómo es que sigues viva?- se le sentó al lado al Demón- A estas alturas deberías de estar muerta o al menos tener unos 20 huesos fuera de su sitio.

-No seas estúpido Reno…- bufó colocando sus manos en su cintura.

-Es verdad- la miró con malicia- el punto fuerte del Demón es vengarse de quienes le hacen algo unas 10 veces más.

-Qué lindo- susurro con sarcasmo y un calambre recorriéndole la espalda… Así que esa era su venganza. No debía de haberse metido con ese sujeto nunca en su vida.

-Basta de charla chicos… a jugar- ordeno el pelo negro al cerrar el libro. Tomo el balón y todos sus secuaces exceptuando a Reno salieron a jugar.

El equipo salió entonces de los vestidores con el uniforme puesto. Cloud estaba en el medio con una sonrisa desafiante y Zack lideraba su equipo de matones con una seguridad en la mirada que demostraba no ser un novato en aquella materia. Entonces el partido comenzó.

No estaba presumiendo cuando le dijo que jugaba bien baloncesto. Corría con una rapidez que solo había detectado en Cloud y además saltaba con una impresionante altura, encestando la mayoría de las canastas que le pasaban sus amigos.

-¿No es ese Fair?- preguntó uno de los espectadores junto a ella.

-Sí, definitivamente es Zack- contesto otro.

-Escuché de buena fuente que en preparatoria fue expulsado del equipo por mal comportamiento. Al parecer golpeó a un profesor de gimnasia-

-No me extraña. Con esa pinta y el dinero que tiene, puede hacer todo lo que se le venga en gana- Y pensar que aquel sujeto no sería nada menos que su hermano. Que decepción tan grande.

-Se equivocan- Reno apareció detrás de ella con una paleta en la boca- Zack no es así- los miró de manera fulminante- En preparatoria había un chico gordo en el equipo a quien no dejaban jugar por su peso y sus reflejos. Un día el profesor lo insulto diciendo que dejara de perder su tiempo permaneciendo allí en la banca, una bola de manteca como él jamás jugaría- sonrío con sinceridad- Nunca fue problema de Zack pero le molesto tanto lo que le dijeron a ese chico que empezó a golpear al entrenador sin que nada le importase. Fue por ello que le expulsaron del equipo- su cara se ilumino al recordar aquello- Ese chico gordo era yo.

-¿Eso es cierto Reno?- preguntó la castaña con asombro.

-Claro que lo es- se levantó y estiró sus brazos- Puede que no tengamos la mejor pinta en la universidad pero, no somos delincuentes ni estamos con Demón porque sea el hijo del director, sino porque nos gusta su forma de ser- la miró entonces con cariño y se fue del lugar.

Al parecer "su hermano" no era tan mala persona como creyó en un principio.

El partido quedo en empate... los dos chicos se miraron con admiración y después el equipo decidio opinar.

* * *

Y si… de nuevo sucedía. _Mejorara la situación… ya verás._ Si claro. Puras tonterías de la boca de Tifa que tenía unos 3 días sin ir a clase porque andaba en la playa y una cosa muy estúpida de su parte el aceptar ser manager del equipo solo para que su hermanito se quedara en el.

El muy infantil había dado por condición de estadía que fuese ella la manager o no jugaría… fue al final la sonrisa de Cloud la que le hizo aceptar el puesto pero, otra vez estaba cargando comida como un burro de hacienda. Tenía que comprar al menos unas 4 o 5 veces al día bebidas para todos los del equipo, y uno que otro antojo que les viniese en gana.

-Todo es cuestión de paciencia Aeris… todo mejorara- pensaba en la sonrisa del rubio y en la forma como la miraba en clase- dentro de poco podrás estar junto a él como algo más que su manager. Sí, definitivamente estaré allí como algo más- la molestia desapareció de su cara.

-Quita esa ridícula expresión de tu rostro- le hablo alguien detrás de ella

-Cissney…- La chica loca, recordó- ¿Qué quieres ahora?

-Te he devuelto la carta… ¿No era eso lo que querías? ¿Por qué permaneces aun al lado del príncipe?-

-¿Carta?- una ola de duda le lleno el cerebro.

-La carta babosa que le escribiste al capitán de baloncesto- Dos chica aparecieron de lado a lado junto a ella y la otra continuo

-La pusimos a la vista de todos para que el chico la leyera y te hiciera caso-

-Así es- siguió la otra- Así que aléjate del príncipe de una buena vez.

Y como quien siente un yunque de 500 toneladas caer sobre su cabeza, el peso de la culpa le azotó la espalda como un morrocoy lleva su caparazón de un lugar a otro. Demón no solo era inocente sino que además le había pegado sin motivo y sin razón, y él ni siquiera había intentado justificar lo sucedido.

-Fueron ustedes- los ojos se le llenaron de furia- Yo culpando a Zack y ustedes arpías fueron las que volvieron ese día mi vida un infierno. ¡Estúpidas!

-No nos hables así chiquilla- la de cabello rojizo la empujo contra la pared- ¿Cómo puedes hablar así del príncipe?, te daré una lección- y levantando el puño se propuso a pegarle.

-¿Qué haces Cissney?- una voz familiar la interrumpió como si fuese la de un caballero andante que va a rescatar a su princesa.

-Príncipe…- dijo ilusionada bajando la mano y corriendo hacia él- ¡Que alegría me da verte!

-No me gusta que me llamen así- le dijo evitando el abrazo que la otra pretendía darle- Hazme el favor de desaparecer de mi vista. Tú y tus amigas

-Pero… nosotras solo…-

-¡Váyanse de una vez!- les reclamó- Tres contra uno es cosa de cobardes y ustedes no son más que unas locas- realmente estaba molesto.

Las chicas no dijeron nada más, simplemente unas cuantas miradas fulminantes para la de ojos verdes y después se fueron por donde llegaron.

Podía haber dejado que la golpeasen como una especie de empate en lo que ella le había hecho pero… no lo hizo. La rescato de las tres y ahora por primera vez parecía alguien amable.

-Viéndote actuar así, preocupándote de esa manera… te hace parecer una persona normal- susurro la castaña.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- le pregunto de manera indiferente mientras le ayudaba a recoger las bolsas del piso. Entonces ella le hizo una reverencia bajando la cabeza.

-Lo siento- dijo con un poco de pena y de temor- Yo te culpé por colocar mi carta a la vista de todos aunque no lo hiciste. Además, te abofetee y grite delante de tus amigos- levanto la mirada arrepentida- debes detestarme mucho.

Él la miró con indiferencia y empezó a caminar con las bolsas en la mano. Ella le siguió un corto trayecto en silenció pero, no podía dejarlo así… tenía que compensarle lo que había hecho.

-No te pido que me perdones- se le coloco al frente viéndolo decidida- pero puedes golpearme. Así estaremos a mano.

-¿Estás hablando en serio?- sonrió divertido.

-Así es… sino nunca me lo perdonare.

-Pero puedo partirte la nariz, o quizás pierdas uno de tus dientes- musitó borrando la sonrisa de su cara- En el peor de los casos podrías acabar deforme y sin salir a la luz pública nunca más… ¿quieres eso?-

Aquello sonaba terrible… sobre todo porque los ojos azules del chico no mostraban la mínima señal de duda si le tocaba hacerlo.

-No me importa. Puedes hacerlo- apretó los parpados imaginando que no soportaría el impacto si los mantenía abiertos.

Bien… entonces, aquí voy- alzo la mano y cerro el puño. Respiró lentamente y luego comenzó a contar- uno… dos… y… tres- y asesto el primer impacto.

Lo sintió como quien siente las gotas de lluvia cálida sobre su rostro… sobre sus labios. Un calor indescriptible emanaba de su rostro. Los labios del chico sobre los suyos besándola lenta y apasionadamente. Con la mano del puño, había atraído la cabeza de la chica todavía más de lo que esperaba en un principio. Aquello lo estaba disfrutando… lento y pausado pero sensual y cálido… eso era aquel beso pero… ¡¿QUE DEMONIOS LE PASABA? Rápidamente lo alejó de él con ambos brazos y tomó todo el aire que necesitaba.

-¡¿Qué sucede contigo?- se tapaba los labios… incrédula de lo que acababa de hacer.

-Creí haberte dicho que todo lo que quiero lo consigo- curvó los labios en una sonrisa satisfactoria- y lo que quiero… eres tu

Pero que… ¿QUE SUCEDIAA?... Estaba roja como un tomate y sentía su corazón latir a mil por minuto. No solo era su peor enemigo sino que también se había convertido en su peor pesadilla y pronto viviría junto a ella en una casa… porque caminos iba el mundo.

Su cuerpo se sentía diferente a los días pasados, donde lo único que la hacía sentir feliz era el beso de Cloud pero, este había sido diferente… tenía otro sabor, un color y una sensación distinta.

Qué lindo resultaba todo. Era una manager explotada por el equipo, el culpable de su infelicidad ahora resultaba el salvador de su vida y para colmo su futuro hermano le había robado un beso… para culminar, todo bajo la mirada atónita de Cloud.

* * *

**¬W¬... Cha Cha Cha Channn! xD jajaja... ¿Que os a parecido?**

**Les dije que lo mejor empezaba desde aqui... :) y ahora es que esto se pondra interesante.**

**D: Lamento no contestar sus comen... pero ando medio corriendito :D para la proxima lo hare sin falta... **

**Por fa ya saben... su opinion es muy valiosa para mi x) y me hace feliz... gracias por leer :D!**

**Saludos a todos y un beso! :D Se me cuidan!**

**Att: **_Little. Rat_


End file.
